My Rosary and Me
by HellFire Kitten
Summary: Hidan never questioned what it was his God wanted, he never questioned why it was he sacrificed people but after a brief encounter with a stranger...Hidan can't help but admit that..yes...it's more beautiful and much better to see an angel when it snows.
1. God's Canvas

She was there bleeding in the corner, her body bruised and broken in some places. Her heart racing and her tears long since fallen. Nothing remained of the crystalline drops except dry salt that adorned each check. Her clothes were dirty and shredded, her blouse draped from one shoulder. She looked in all honesty, pathetic. She knew this but didn't care. The door of the old shack opened and her captor walked in. His black cloak soaked with the blood of another. Blood, someone else's blood, the life blood that gave all things essence.

_"Strange, where did that thought come from?"_

She found herself staring at the little droplets that fell of the dark cloak and landing on the wooden planks of the small cabin. Staining the floor and captivating her with small noises accompanied by swirling red against oak wood. Little red drops were left behind and she wandered if he was a disease, where anything he touches bends and bleeds to the will he wishes.

_"Soon it will be my blood that will stain this floor as well. Combining to prove traces of his encounter here. And wondering vaguely who is it that will come across her lacerated body caked with crimson accentuated by unseeing horrified eyes that--."_

She shook the thought away as the sound of a wet thump met her ears. Looking over she noticed his cloak had been thrown on the old and broken cot laying in the opposite corner. Her eyes curiously connected with his. Sepia was met by amethyst and both remained silent, somewhere outside an owl hooted.

"Do they ever haunt you?"

It was spoken before the thought passed through the correct pathway in her mind. They watched each other before she quickly looked away in fear of his reaction. The sound of scraping filled the small cabin space. When she finally looked back he had pulled a chair, which surprisingly hadn't burned in the fire, up to sit about a foot away. He was hunched over, elbows on his knees, chin on his knuckles, looking directly at her.

"What the fuck is that? Some kind of riddle, or mind shit? Don't think just because you talk to me I'm going to have a change of heart and let you go becau--."

She laughed, it reverbrated off the walls. To her ears it sounded hollow. She looked back up too meet his eyes.

"No, no, nothing like that." She spoke slowly, quietly captivated by something other than swirling blood, his eyes. "I'm not trying to play with your head, and I wouldn't expect you to let me go."

Her eyes looked down and her voice grew quieter. She had a feeling he leaned in closer, must have been her imagination. "I wouldn't want you too." Their eyes met, he kept quiet but the question was lingering there. "I don't have anyone who will come find me or anything like that. They're all...dead." His mouth made an 'oh' and she thought she heard him say that he knows what that is like. "The people you kill...do their faces ever haunt you? I mean do you ever feel...I don't know, guilty afterwards?"

He laughed and coming from him it sounded maniacal, she decided right away she detested that sound.

"Hell no I'm doing them a favor!"

She perked up at that interesting tidbit of information.

"Favor? What kind of favor?" A smile crossed his lips, finally someone to talk to about his beliefs!

"The way I see it, people are hypocritical bastards. They say one thing and do another, oh yeah and don't forget people are sinners. By sacrificing them I can free them of their sins. So in all actuality I'm their savior saving them from corrupting themselves on the shit of this world. You know?"

She sat back and absorbed this information, a finger pressed to her lips and a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Well I guess that makes sense. Do you...I mean where do you think they go, after they...die?"

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "Beats the hell outta me I'm guessing it's heaven or whatever place that they believe in." She nodded her head showing she understood.

"Does it worry you?" A confused look collected on his face and she wondered if he understood her meaning. "Does it worry you...where your going...when you die?" She asked meekly hoping he wouldn't get angry. The puzzled look ceased and his face cracked into another grin as his disturbing laughter filled the cabin once more. "Uh is something wrong...I'm sorry I didn't mean--"

"No, shit no you see I'm immortal. I can't die."

A nervous smile came over her, "Oh okay I didn't know." She looked down twiddled her thumbs and asked the question that plagued her mind. "Well do you ever worry...that perhaps...everything you have done...and everything you believe in..was...was all for nothing?" When he was silent for several more minutes she chanced a glance up to his face, nothing. That was what she saw a blank expression no hint he even heard nor been affected by her words.

"I'm sor--." "No."

He had cut her off so sharply she was startled.

"No."

Looking up at him she noticed his eyes were intense a complete opposite of what she seen previously. "I don't fucking think so, god dammit everything I've done has been a waste! I can't believe it god dammit what will I have left if everything-- No it...shit! I can't believe that!"

He was up and pacing furiously trying with all his might to erase his doubt about basically his whole existence, she didn't like it when people got frantic, especially one with a particularly nasty looking scythe leaned up against the opposite wall.

"No!"

She was loud unlike the quiet voice she used when talking to him. He whirled around so fast, perhaps he forgot she was still sitting there. Desperation, doubt and worry clashed with a fierce intensity of justice. "What's your name?" He was startled he lost his composure, in front of a sacrifice none the less!

"It's Hidan."

Damn and now he was getting comfortable with her! Fuck let's invite her to Akatsuki headquarters and have tea! Shit while we're at it let's invite Tsunade and have a sake drinking contest!

"Hidan."

Coming out of his inner rant he noticed she held that look, he couldn't place it. She looked determined, for what? To prove something? Why? Then her lips curled into a smile, those cute little eyes and thin lips, her innocent demeanor. I wonder if she's ever been kissed? Gah! Slapping himself mentally he forced himself to focus on her determined eyes and rigid posture.

"Hidan, I think you're a saint. Your right people are hypocritical and I...I think there should be more people like you out there in the world." Her voice waned and she looked away, hoping he didn't see the comfort in her words.

"Now calm down, and sit back over here. Please." Her voice was quiet, and silently he obeyed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean too startl--"

"Naw fuck it I shouldn't have been a pansy and freak out like some damn genin over a scuffed headband." A slight smile came over her and a pink tint made itself apparent on her cheeks. After a prolonged silence she finally turned to him, smiling sweetly, all though unsurely.

"Where do you think we go...I mean where I will go when...when I...die?"

He watched her expression a slight fear and uncertainty resided there.

"Fuck if I'll ever know, I'm immortal. But I know damn sure it's a better place then this fucking world."

She looked up, uncertainty still there, another shrug. "Because every damn person I meet never wants too die but when the fuckers do die I don't see them coming back to complain about being dead. It's just about getting dead that bothers people. The unknown scares people so naturally the dumbasses fear it, avoid it. Fucking pansies, the lot of 'em."

She nodded of all the people she met nobody even admitted something that made more sense then this man. Her murderer, her bringer of death, yet she couldn't loathe this man. He was doing what he believes in his heart too be right, and she respected him for it.

"Thank you."

Her eyes were looking through the crack above the door, where the sunlight breached. She was smiling again he noticed, he couldn't fathom the last time anybody ever took the time to talk to him let alone smile at him, and he respected her for that.

"Hidan."

She caught his eyes with her own and her smile grew. "If it's possible...do you...do you want me to come back and...tell you what heaven is like...for you?" All he could do was nod and she giggled. "Could you imagine that? Me asking God to visit you." A genuine smile crossed his features as he thought of the coincidence, he her murderer whom she wishes to see again.

"He'll probably laugh, then again everyone thinks he's so damn understanding." That comment earned him another giggle.

"I'll come down with wings and dance around in the snow--"

"Wait snow?"

He looked over at her smile still in place on both their lips.

"Yeah snow! Because it's more magical to see an angel when it's snowing." She said sticking her finger up as if to prove a point. He didn't comment back merely mumbled, "Fucking magical." She looked over at him her eyes nervously watching him, "Hidan..." When she caught his attention she looked over to the door.

"Can you...um...open the door?" He looked from her to the door and tilted his head to the side in question. "I like the sunrise. I think...I think it's beautiful." He scoffed at her but obliged none the less kicking the door clear off the hinges before stepping back and-- "It's beautiful isn't it? I like too think the sky is God's canvas and he loves to paint every color for people who admire simple beauty."

He nodded not knowing what to say to a remark like that. His arm resting on the door frame watching the reds and yellows blending simultaneously in the horizon. Yes it was beautiful but he would never admit it for fear of sounding girly or worse--soft. Just at that moment his ring glowed, it was the leader. A few more minutes of standing mesmerized he finally straightened.

"It's time."

She remained mute but they both knew without another word what would come. He turned to face her, bathed already in the orange and red, looking in the corner purposefully keeping her eyes away from the scythe on the opposite side of the little cabin. To say the least, the sunrise was not the only beautiful thing his eyes were laid upon. Silently he removed the chair out from the symbol he had drawn in blood earlier on the cabin floor.

Just as quietly she crawled into the symbol as he retrieved his scythe. As he came back over he kneeled next to the girl. He didn't stop her from closing her eyes and placing her hands in a praying motion.

"God forgive me, I am a sinner. Forgive me for everything I did and everything I didn't do. Forgive me God. Amen."

She was shaking as she laid down, the top of her head lying over the top of the triangle's point. He lifted his scythe and--

"What's your name?"

She looked to his eyes and smiled slightly, her eyes glistened and shown red in the sun.

"It's Mya."

He nodded logging her name away for future reference.

"I'm going to be out in the goddam snow, waiting for your visit. So you better not fucking stand me up you got that?"

Her smile grew and she nodded, he laid the scythe over her heart and she shivered despite it being warm. He pressed down to--

"Wait."

Her voice was calm and that smile was still there. He met her eyes his own showing annoyance.

"Am I...am I still a sinner..if I...kiss you...on your cheek?"

He looked stunned for a moment then shook his head and removed his scythe. Slowly she pushed herself half upright, and just as slowly pressed her cold lips to his warm cheek. She laid back down her blush was back a new. Her hand covered the tip of his scythe and moved it back over her heart. She smiled again, her other hand to rest rather comfortably on her stomach.

"Thank you, for not shunning me. For not looking at me with hate in your eyes. Or ignoring me like I'm weak and ignorant. Thank you Hidan for understanding and talking to me. I'll try and come back, I promise I'll try."

Her eyes were glistening but her smile only grew.

"Thank you."

At the sound of his voice, her hand released the scythe and laid to rest on the other. She laid her head back down and took a deep breathe. When her eyes closed the only sound in the cabin was metal piercing wood. Then nothing but silence remained. A few more minutes passed as a lone figure stepped out of the hut. A discernible weapon slung over one shoulder, a dark cloak draped over the other.

The figure walked out of the rest of the village. When it came to stand on a hill overlooking the collection of houses, the figure's eyes landed on a specific house which appeared to have it's door kicked off the hinges. Hidan thought of memorial words on a cross, angels in the snow and the face of a simple beauty with a single tear and upturned lips.

In that moment Hidan thought that yes...sometimes...he does feel guilty.


	2. Earn Your Wings

He watched as some foreign ninjas crowded around the small village gates. Obviously never seeing such a small place completely decimated. Hidan watched as they searched each house looking for survivors. The ninjas came to a specific house it's door kicked off it's hinges, one went in as the other waited outside. Minutes later the ninja reappeared shaking his head to the question asked.

Hidan watched from the distance waiting as both ninja went in and came out with a clothed corpse. The body was laid out in front of the cabin, as six other ninja came out unsuccessful as well. Unlike the other cabins, there was no bodies. Pieces of bodies yes, but no body was left intact, save for one. Planks of wood were being pulled from the burning wreckage. One ninja held the planks as the second tied them with a strip of fabric from his clothing. A sight for burial was located a ways from the village.

A charred clearing created by the flames.

The cross was placed in the ground.

The body soon followed.

* * *

When the small village was cleared out from the wreckage and the eight man group finished burying the dead. A ninja of Jonin standard had checked over the fallen cabins and houses, but in the distance something caught his eye.

The grave. Something was on it. He jumped through the trees and landed squarely in front of the flat cross. Indeed something was on it, a hat. The ninja picked it up and thinking the straw hat held a familar ring to it. Placing the woven contraption onto the ground he looked up and noticed words were craved into the planks of wood.

"Mya earn your wings I'll be waiting in the snow."

Strange his fellow companions didn't know her well enough to write something on her final resting place. Let alone something this cryptic, there was no survivors. In fact the unnamed ninja and his companions came out to this little village to check on a so called sighting for Akatsuki members. Hmm probably nothing, the ninja remained knelt in front of the burnt soil. Twirling the straw hat in one hand, thinking that what happened in this village wasn't right.

First the houses are burnt, bundles of threads are trapped between cabins. Then there is some markings drawn on the ground with obvious sacrifices, probably apart of somebody's sick religion... Religion? Wasn't there a prestigious holy man in the Akatsuki? Didn't he always sacrifice his victims? Didn't he always carry a symbol of his religion? Jashin? Yeah that is his Gods' name. What was the symbol? No it can't be that, or that, think. The symbol in the cabin was distorted from all the blood.

Unconsciously the nin clenched the straw hat in his fist. Now that he thought about it, if he took away the blood, straightened out the black marks. A circle, a goddam circle with an upside down triangle. The nin let out a shaky breath, but then inhaled sharply. His eyes trailing down to rest on the straw hat, and what was the regulation dress code for Akatsuki members?

The ninja stood and whirled around, weapon falling uselessly to the dead ground. A metal pike protruding from his chest as he stared lifelessly into angry amethyst eyes.

"You should mind your own fucking business."

He flung the body through trees causing the other ninjas to become alert. Seven nameless ninjas stood their ground in front of one angry, sadistic, religious man. Weapons of all sorts were revealed, the religious man smirked at their tense postures. "My name is Hidan of the Jashin religion and I'm here to release you motherfuckers from your worldly sin!" His words punctuated by the raising of his bloody scythe.

* * *

The fight was short lived.

Hidan was again soaked in the blood of another.

His eyes looked back on the wooden cross.

He didn't know how long it took.

But when he was done, an empty grave and bloodied land, was left behind.

The sun was high in the sky by the time he left.

Never once did he look back.

On a hill over looking a decimated village, was a single grave.

If one looked closer they would notice words inscribed on the cross.

"Mya earn your wings I'll be waiting in the snow."

The saying would be peculiar to everyone else, except for two people.

One of those people, lay in the dirt.

The other was living in an isolated area.

What was really peculiar, Hidan never once looked at her face.

He didn't know if she was still smiling.

A strong feeling he distinguishes as guilt filled him that day.

But there was another feeling that overrode the guilt.

He felt that an angel should rise above others.

And to rise above others an angel must over look them.

What he didn't know, as he walked away.

Was that an angel, all ready did.


	3. Hidan's Return

Seven months passed. Seven months, one hour, twenty seven minutes, and thirty seconds passed to be precise. He knew. He counted. Time meant little to him, he had plenty of it. He counted the days until winter and he couldn't remember why.

He and Kakuzu were currently jumping through trees completed with another assassination.

"Damn this time of year is rather a nuisance for travel."

Hidan knew what Kakuza was talking about. They were travelling nonstop in snowy weather back to headquarters. Through who-knows-where territory they were currently in. To top it off the snow was getting thicker and the wind chill was dropping steadily. To sleep outside tonight was a fool's mistake.

"According to this map there is a little town up ahead. No ninjas, nothing too superior but they have lodges, we'll stay there. Besides it's a little town I doubt anyone will recognize us as criminals."

"Good it's about damn time we get the fuck out of this weather. I'm freezing my ass off!"

Hidan could have sworn Kakuzu snorted at him but with the wind whistling past he wasn't sure. They breached the trees to find a little town with cabins a lined in rows. Steam billowed from every chimney and a relatively large lodge that resided at the end of the town. Currently resting below a hill that overlooked the going ons below.

Hidan and Kakuzu quickly made their way to the lodge. When they were safely inside snow was kicked off and dusted away from articles of clothing. They paid for their room and left to find it. It wasn't big but it had a shower and two beds that laid on opposite sides of the room.

"Perfect. Now your ass can stay on that side of the room. So when I wake up I don't have to see your ugly face early in the fucking morning."

"Yeah like your any better looking."

"I don't feel like fighting with you right now I want a fucking shower and then preparations for a sacrifice."

"Now don't go making a scene and getting us discovered until we're ready to leave this place. Got that?"

"Yeah whatever asshole."

The door slammed signaling Hidan's exit from bedroom to bathroom. Kakuzu merely sighed, threw his cloak on a rack and laid down to take a nap. Kakuzu was lulled into sleep listening to the shower's constant noise. Hidan threw his cloak over the toilet along with his shirt, pants and boxers. The shower was turned to the hottest temperatue and he stepped in.

He washed his body quickly then hopped out. His skin was pink and raw from leaving the hot on the whole time. He didn't pay no mind as he got dressed, and left the bathroom. He looked to see Kakuzu on the bed all ready in a deep sleep.

Hidan left the room and began walking down the stairs to look for his newest sacrifice. As he got to the last step he heard a girl's voice, she sounded young and innocent. A smile crossed his face as he eyed the young girl draped head to toe in a ruby colored cape.

"Well father I'm off!"

The innkeeper smiled at his daughter before she disappeared out the door. The innkeeper wasn't the only person smiling.

The young girl skipped through the snow, Hidan stayed close behind her but not so noticeably. He watched as the girl made her way up the hill.

"What the fuck would she go up there for?"

Hidan instead of following up the curving path jump instantly to the top. Looking back down where he came from he noticed he could see the whole town. Seconds passed and he noticed that if you took away the blowing snow and a few houses the place did hold a ring for him. He shook the thought away when the sound of bushes being pushed out of the way was heard.

"Oh mister, what are you doing here?"

He watched her smiling face, she had her eyes closed perfect. Slowly he reached into his cloak tentatively running his fingers along his scythe.

"Did you come to pay your respects too?"

A question he wasn't prepared for his fingers retracted from his cloak.

"And why the fu-- I mean why on earth would I do that?"

A chibi Kakuzu was chanting in his head to be conspicous. Her only reply was a giggle, before she pointed beside him.

"Because silly, your standing next to a grave."


	4. Remembrance Of A Memory

Hidan followed her finger, indeed a snow covered cross lay to his right. He nodded once and watched as she moved to the other side of the grave and pulled out some flowers from her cloak. She looked up to his questioning gaze and smiled once more.

"This is a grave I visit every day."

She laid the flowers down on top of the snow covered mound. Then knelt down and pressed her hands together in prayer.

"Well I try to come out here everyday, but sometimes the snow is too high."

Hidan watched as her lips moved captivated by seeing someone else pray. Especially this small child in her red cloak and hood.

"Good morning Mya."

_"Mya?! That name it held something familar. Like the village did, without snow. But where would he have heard that nam-- More than likely a sacrifice. But why would it matter?"_

**Soon images flashed before his eyes. **

**A village burning, people dying.**

"I know it's probably late and angels need to rest after flying all day."

**A young woman with wide innocent eyes **

**and subtle lips.**

"It has been a while, since I visited. I hope you haven't been lonely."

**Screams of pain and yells were heard. **

**A symbol was painted in black blood.**

"But don't worry I think somebody else misses you more."

**A conversation. A willing victim. **

**"What's your name?" "It's Hidan."**

"Yesterday Mom and Dad let me pick out a dress for Christmas."

**Laughter that sounded hollow. **

**Sepia eyes met amethyst ones.**

"I hope your happy in the sky. That reminds me I made a snow angel today."

**"Do they ever haunt you?"**

**Even months afterwards tossing and turning, **

**dreams he forgets in his conscious moments.**

"This year I'm hoping to get a puppy or a baby sister Mom says I might!"

**"I'm not trying to play with your head, and I wouldn't **

**expect you to let me go...I wouldn't want you too."**

**A dejected sigh, pain filled eyes.**

"Dad says after the accident all we can do is adopt. Whatever that means."

**"The people you kill do their faces ever haunt you?**

**Do you ever feel guilty?"**

**A strong feeling of guilt.**

"I have a Christmas list but Mom doesn't think I'll get too many things."

**"I think you're a saint...People are hypocritical...**

**There should be more people like you." **

**Words that hid barely concealed comfort.**

"But that's okay all I want is Mommy and Daddy to be happy, and a puppy."

**"Where do you think I will go when I die?"**

**An expression that held slight fear and uncertainty.**

"If angels have Christmas lists I'll know what to get you."

**"Do you ever worry that everything you ever have done **

**or everything you believe in was all for nothing?"**

**Panicked steps, and a stern calming voice.**

"So I'll keep bringing you flowers until you tell me otherwise."

**"Thank you."**

**A pair of eyes that watched the oncoming sunlight.**

"Mom says you would probably like it if we planted flowers instead."

**"If it's possible do you want me to come back **

**and tell you what heaven is like for you?" **

**A nod followed by a giggle. **

"Mom said something about simple beauty and flowers."

**"I'll come down with wings and dance **

**around in the snow." **

**Two genuine smiles at the coincidence unfolding**.

"She even said that she would plant them herself! Imagine that."

**"Yeah snow! Because it's more magical to see **

**an angel when it's snowing." **

**One finger stuck straight up and a mumbled comment.**

"Mom says that if we plant flowers they'll have to be able to come back."

**"Hidan...Can you open the door?"**

**A tilt of the head the kicking of **

**a door off its' hinges.**

"Mom says tiger lilies would work best here. She can't decide on a color."

**"I like the sunrise. I think it's beautiful."**

**A scoff replaced any sort of remark.**

"Mom says the colors are red, pink, orange and white."

**"I like too think the sky is God's canvas and he loves to **

**paint every color for people who admire simple beauty."**

**An admittance of beauty inside ones' mind, and a memory made.**

"She also says that there is a good chance it will come back in spring."

**"I am a sinner. Forgive me for everything **

**I did and everything I didn't do." **

**A shaking woman laid on the floor.**

"Oh well I think any flower is pretty even if it dies quickly."

**"Am I still a sinner if I kiss you on your cheek?" **

**A stunned look and then cold lips **

**pressed to a warm cheek.**

"Dad says flowers are like people. So many different kinds of both."

**"Thank you, for not shunning me."**

Hidan twitched at the memory.

"Dad says people, all people are inheritantly good."

**"For not looking at me with hate in your eyes."**

**Glistening eyes that threatened to shed tears.**

"But sometimes people can turn into bad people, and that's not good."

**"Or ignoring me like I'm weak and ignorant."**

Hidan shook his head to stop the memory, all ready he knew what was to come.

"I think deep down that all people big and small, young and old."

**"Thank you Hidan for understanding and talking to me."**

**Those kind words spoken on her death bed.**

"I think all people are good, and I think that you think so too."

**"I'll try and come back, I promise I'll try." **

**A scythe pierced through a chest. **

**An innocent smiling face with a lone tear.**

"My parents say I am a pure soul, I'm cold but I'll be back tomorrow. Good night Mya."

**A chilling corpse carried to the top of a hill.**

**A body reburied and a cross replanted.**

**"I'm going to be in the snow...don't stand me up."**

A twig braking brought him to stand in front of a snow covered grave and the only living thing for a mile quietly trudging through snow to get home. Some place in the pit of his stomach twitched violently and for some reason a sacrifice was the furthest thing from his mind.


	5. Right Here With You

Hidan tilted his head to the now calm sky, a snowflake twirling all the way down landed on the tip of his nose, only to melt. He closed his eyes and several more snowflakes landed on his cheeks, lips and on his eyelids.

"White."

The shuffling of snow stopped, "White? White what mister?"

A deep breath brought the chilly air into his warm lungs. He turned to the young child, "Have your mom buy white tiger lilies. Mya is...was an innocent soul and only white flowers portray innocence and simple beauty."

A smile split the child's face in two before she turned and ran through the bushes. "Thanks mister! I'll sure tell mommy to get white."

Hidan continued to watch the child go, up until a warm wind breathed across his skin. The air on his neck raised and he whirled around in circles before noticing nothing was going to attack. He relaxed and put the scythe under the concealment of his cloak. Turning he had every intent to get out of the cold but the warm wind wouldn't let him. It breathed against him and just as easily as it breathed it spoke.

"Hidan."

The voice was soft, and quiet as if he himself even sighed to loudly he wouldn't be able to hear.

He turned his body to the grave but nothing was there. He scoffed at his own idiocy and turned to leave. It took him three steps to hear her voice again, and this time he was absolutely sure this wasn't his memory.

"Believing is seeing."

His temper flaring he turned completely to face the snow covered ground.

"Believing is seeing what kind of crap is tha..."

His breath caught in his throat for there in front of him was a shimmering outline seated upon the cross.

He saw the translucent lips curve upward as the figure straightened. The feathery wings shook as she lowered herself onto her own grave

It was a moment before he realized at this point in time, he should start breathing again. As he did so the figure threw her head up and laughter that felt like silk and sounded as whimsical as wind chimes floated around the little area. She spread her arms with joy and twirled in the snow, head still up raised and smile still in place.

He thought of her as a simple beauty in life but now, now he had no words to describe her. Well one word but he'd be damned if he spoke it out loud. She twirled around, the shimmering dress moving with her. He felt like he was intruding on this magical dance of hers. He was an outsider and with all the blood he himself spilled it felt wrong to stand here and watch an angel dance. Finally she stopped and just stood there and he could feel her joy, her happiness, her very essence thrive and pulse around the clearing.

"Hidan," He could hear his name dripping with her joy. She spoke and just the way she said his name reminded him of a life very long ago before the killings and his curse.

"I have waited all these months for your return," She made her way to him and he noticed vaguely that in the snow no prints were made.

"I have much to tell you, about the angels, about heaven, about my limited company," She was close now and with one last step she made contact. As she looked into his eyes he noticed her lips were still subtle, her skin still fair and her eyes shimmered with the color sepia.

"But most of all Hidan, I want to tell you what it's like to soar," Her energy stilled before resting against him as she molded herself to his body. It warmed him and gave her the appearance of having body heat. She rested her cheek against his chest and her arms slid around his neck. He let her stay like this because honestly he didn't know how to push an angel away.

"What it's like to have the earth beneath your feet and the wind to push your wings higher and higher. It's exhilarating, and if I had breath I would have lost it by now." She sighed and it was a sound of complete contentment.

"But It's lonely, I'm so lonely. It seems even in death I'm not entirely free." She sighed and just as he could feel her joy he could feel her sadness. His arms extended to wrap around her translucent waist, they landed on nothing. He couldn't feel her body, but it was her energy that slid across his skin that let him know he was in fact holding her.

They stayed together in the snow for several minutes in silence. He noticed vaguely that he no longer was cold, her warmth enveloped him. She pulled back and again their eyes met, she smiled and to him it was contagious considering he felt his own lips curl.

"It's been so long and I have missed you Hidan." He pulled his arms back and reluctantly she released his neck. He looked out towards the village and a grim expression over took his features. He looked back at her smiling face and couldn't find it in himself to lie.

"To be honest I forgot all about this place, all about you." He couldn't see any hurt or signs of fear in her eyes, her smile grew wider as she leaned forward teasingly.

"Are you sure you forgot about me?" He looked at her as if she was insane.

"Yeah I did."

She turned towards her cross and walked over to it climbing up on it she smiled brightly.

"If you forgot me, then how is it possible for your memories too remind you of everything that ties you here?"

She wasn't mad and at first Hidan didn't understand, he'd be pissed if someone forgot him. He walked to the nearest tree and used it too lean against.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know? I'm not a god damned genius."

Her smile remained in place as she seemed unfazed by his rude grammar. Lightly she laughed and Hidan watched her for the few seconds that she did so, the snow twirled around her feet and shook along with her wings. Realization and the full force of the situation hit him then and all he could do was look towards the ground.

"Hey..Mya...you're an angel...a pure hearted soul...invisible to all...and with all the blood I shed...how the hell...can I see you?"

For a minute all he could hear was the wind and his heart clenched in fear that perhaps she left. Looking towards the cross with that same desperation he saw her saddened expression, felt the air around him thrive off of her emotions, he watched that single tear finally fall and drop into the snow.

She pushed off from the cross and landed in front of him, so close he could feel her energy, he could see her eyes and he could detect that faint hint of blood at the moment of her death. Her hand, that belied the warmth she had, traced the line of his jaw before palming his cheek.

"Nobody blames you, I don't blame you. You do what you believe in your heart to be true, and it's wrong for anybody to ask any less of you."

He was about to retort, about to tell her that he didn't need to be reassured, that he didn't need nor want an angel's comfort. Really he was, but her lips were warmly pressed against his before she stepped back a light blush on her heavenly cheeks. For once in his life Hidan was utterly, completely speechless.

"I love you."

Hidan couldn't believe what had just happened, his fingertips brushed his lips as if to make sure that they were still warm, they were. At her quietly spoken confession Hidan could only stutter out the words that first came to mind.

"Wha...what are you talking about...how could you possibly?!"

Her chin tilted downwards and she interlocked her fingers together before once again, finding her nerve.

"Because...you saved me and isn't it only natural for the saved to fall in love with their savior?"

Honestly he tried to make an excuse, a plausible reason as to why that made no sense when he knew that she spoke only the truth. When he knew he couldn't disprove her, that her statement made absolute sense, he spoke the thing that was painfully obvious.

"But...your dead...and I can't die.."

Her laughter flitted around the little space of her grave before her watering eyes and smile were fixed back onto him. Her translucent eyes twinkled with all the unshed tears of joy or sadness, Hidan knew not.

"Opposites...that's why we're meant to be together...or at least close...because honestly if you left me too...I wouldn't know what to do.."

At that time he launched her straight into his chest and held her like the devil was near. Before he finally spoke what his heart wished to say.

"I don't have anything romantic to say..I'm not a pansy who reads poetry. Hell your grave inscription is that way because I didn't know how to fucking rhyme it. That you must be out of your mind to say something like this...to me of all people..but I want you to know one thing.."

He leaned down to her ear as the snowflakes fell around them as the wind whipped his clothes and the wolves howled in the distance and he whispered the one thing he never knew he'd say.

"You're my true and tried regret."

She held him close as the tears slipped from her eyes. The tiny droplets were real and they soaked his shoulder but he didn't mind. As she held him tight she whispered back to him the words that could damn her in the eyes of the lord but save her from her emotional pain.

"I'd give up heaven for earth to be with you...to be near you."

Her body began to fade and her energy that kept him warm was replaced with the cold. Her legs had all ready vanished and her wings began to break away, he tilted her chin up and stole from her one last kiss. Before the only thing in his arms was air and just like that she was gone. The wind picked up and he could hear her last words carried to him here.

"If you ever need me..in your greatest time of need..I'll be right there for you...with you."


	6. Sharing Eternity

Hidan had sworn to always remember that day, and he did. Years had gone by as Hidan made it a point to visit her grave when the first snow came. That time so long ago was the last time he ever saw her again. Late at night he contemplates what may have happened to her.

The only reason he thinks she hasn't come back is because her God punishes those who talk in blasphemy of him. On those visits he prays by her grave and when he's finished he'll move to the cliff, look out, then touch his lips.

Silently, Hidan mouths the words she last spoke to him. Then he leaves without another word and every time he distinguishes what her lips were like. Years ago he wondered what it would be like to taste her lips, now he knew.

It was like a little bit of heaven, of the ground he'll never touch and the place he'll never see.

Yes, kissing angels was like tasting heaven, all goodness with no sin.

* * *

Half a year passed when Hidan came face to face with his last opponent. For the life of him Hidan couldn't remember the guy's name. Why would he remember the names of those he ends up killing anyway? As usual when the Jonin showed up, a fight broke out and Hidan got to work with his ritual.

It didn't take much to actually kill that cigarette smoking Jonin, it was the effort to stop him from doing it that made Hidan think that perhaps today will be the day he dies.

Death...what a wonderful thing that would be, to cease to exist in this hypocritical world. So as Hidan retreated back to the lair in promises of returning to finish the kill, he is left to ponder how and who will bring about his end.

* * *

It was funny really, as the Akatsuki pair jumped from tree to tree too a place that very well could become one of their graves, Hidan only felt exhilaration for the oncoming battle. Kakuzu on the other hand...felt it was a waste of time and energy.

Hidan admitted back then, that he didn't care about Kakuzu's opinion on the matter, all he wanted was to find an opponent intelligent enough to kill him. Meeting up together in that dying forest, four against two, Hidan still felt his excitement.

It must have been at that last moment, the last time he saw the sun in the sky or the sky itself that he decided maybe dying wasn't what he really wanted. For as the rocks came crashing down it was the tear of an angel that had his gut wrenching and the fear to curl inside of him.

Years had passed but the same guilt made itself known, the guilt that always resided in the back of his mind whenever he visited, his angel's grave.

* * *

Hidan's last days came and passed as he remained under the rocks and inside the manmade cave. It was a mistake on his part that had him buried in the ground, buried here and he cursed like he never cursed before.

He didn't know at first what had happened, but a feeling of calm and contentment filled his angry mind. These feelings were not his own, he rarely felt calm and in this predicament he was unable to be content.

What alerted him too a presence, her presence...must have been the warmth that slid across his ice cold skin, or the ever persistent taste of heaven that rested on his lips. In that instance two lonely souls stumbled into fate.

One came back to meet up with the one that was left behind. He realized now, why back then when he told her he forgot her, she only laughed. Never had he forgotten her, he merely suppressed everything that reminded him of her.

She made him feel guilty, she made herself, his one true and tried, regret. Even to this day, as he lives in that man made cave, he screams in frustration because he can't get to her grave. Because through everything he has done and said. The one thing he regrets is her innocent face, with that single tear and those upturned lips.

Yes, she is his only regret, the only one who made him feel, and the only one who earned her wings to meet up with her murderer. He thought that the snow does suit her, the only pure and innocent soul, he let slip through his fingers. His one regretful angel who rested with him in this damnation.

He could live here because he knew, he felt her there and imagined her laying next to him. Resting her head on his chest with her arms wrapped around him. The only angel too give up heaven for earth and to have one very sinful regret would gladly live eternally next to one very misguided saint. His arms wrapped around an invisible body and he smiled once more.

Not a word was spoken as she was happy with holding on too the one she came to love. The one who sent her to her grave but gave an angel wing's. Who damned her in the eyes of God but made her happy all the same. Eternity as it were, won't be so bad after all.

* * *

This is the last chapter, so don't forget to review it now! Tell me what you think!


End file.
